1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the packaging of small articles for display and sale in self-service stores.
2. Prior Art
There are three basic prior art packaging arrangements which are pertinent to the present invention:
1. A package consisting of a flat sheet of paperboard (or equivalent) and a transparent plastic skin laminated thereto over an article supported thereon. This package provides no real protection for the article against damage resulting from crushing or rough handling, especially if the article is heavy, but it does protect against damage from moisture, dust and other conditions, and it does expose the article to the view of customers.
2. A package comprising an outer shell and an inner sleeve removably carried thereby. In this type of packaging the emphasis is on protecting the article carried therein, but it lacks the protection of a plastic skin which immobilizes the article and protects it from damage by moisture, dust and other conditions. Moreover, the article is not exposed to the view of customers.
3. A package comprising an outer shell -- generally a paperbox -- with a window and a transparent plastic sheet or film extending across the window. This is a structurally weak package with little protection for the article contained therein against crushing, rough handling and like conditions.